


Ascension

by MysteriousBridge



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: AU - Modern Twist, AU - Sex Club, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spoilers, but yeah it's gonna be explicit, legal prostitution (implied), passing mention of other characters, tags will be updated as this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBridge/pseuds/MysteriousBridge
Summary: Inspired by a few prompts over Spiceolation:- Vanden owns an 'adult entertainment venue' that's heaven/hell themed- Astra comes to work there- Bonus prompt:  Astra's new to... *everything*, and Vanden is interested in showing him all there is to learn.I apologize for nothing.  :DCharacters are all copyright of Nyxrising Industries's D&D series, Life of the Party!More chapters to come :)
Relationships: Astra/Renard (Life of the Party)
Kudos: 20





	1. An Act of Kindness

_["ATTENTION:THIS STOP: CITY CENTER. NEXT STOP, ARTS DISTRICT."]_

Astra hugged the solid leather case to his chest, trying to take up as little space as possible to allow a small flood of people off the bus. Murmuring a few soft ' _excuse me_ 's, he slid sideways through the press of bodies and slid into a vacated seat, sighing in relief as he placed the bulky lute case on the seat beside him. The straps of his bag sagged, the weight of his belongings finally off his sore shoulders. 

_This is it,_ he thought happily as he stared out the smudged window, tail swishing slightly in the space by his feet. One more stop and he'd be in the cultural mecca of the land, Mirrortail's famed Arts District. He was _sure_ to be discovered here, he knew it - the stories his mother had woven for him since childhood had said he would be found here, that he would find his future here. An excited grin broke out across the teal tiefling's face as the last of the departing riders moved out of the stairwells of the commuter bus.

"Well _someone_ 's awfully happy about something," a silky voice rumbled from across the aisle. Blinking, Astra twisted around to face another tiefling, this one a deep crimson with a stylishly-trimmed mustache framing a sly grin, one fang glinting in the light. _Oh,_ he thought softly, _he's so pretty..._ His eyes drank in the broad shoulders covered in some kind of soft material, leaning against the bus wall in a relaxed sprawl; legs crossed across the seats in black leather pants, dusty boots sticking out into the aisle; a red tail laying up and across the stranger's stomach, the spade tip adorned with several small gold hoops.

Astra swallowed against a suddenly dry throat, feeling his cheeks heat up as he tore his gaze off the stranger. He heard a soft laugh and the sounds of movement, and when he looked up again the stranger was sitting normally, his hand held across the aisle. "Didn't mean to startle you. I'm Aerenthias. Nice to meet you."

"Ver- Verdant Astra," he said, regaining his composure slightly and reflexively holding out his hand, tensing up only slightly as the red tiefling held his grip gently for a second before firmly shaking it. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Aerenthias released his grip and leaned back against the square seat back, watching Astra's face with a hint of amusement. "So, here to see the city? Meeting friends?"

Astra shook his head, sunlight glinting off the tips of his horns as the bus began moving again. "I'm hoping to find somewhere to play," he said, patting a clawed hand on the lute case beside him. "I've heard wonderful stories about the musicians that have come from there."

Aerenthias chuckled again, and Astra felt something warm and liquid slide down his spine. "Ah, well good luck to you, friend. The arts district is famous for a reason., and if you're headed there I've no doubt you're an exceptional musician." The red tiefling turned, and Astra moved slightly to try and hide the faint purple tint to his cheeks. "Are you staying somewhere?"

"Yes, I've got a room held at The Sleeping River for a week. Hopefully I can make enough to find a more permanent place soon."

Aerenthias cocked his head and seemed to consider Astra for a moment, then reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a slim gold box. Flipping it open, he pulled out a brightly colored business card and held it between two clawed fingers. "Well, good luck, Verdant Astra. But just in case you need some help, I think you'd be an excellent addition to the staff." Aerenthias leaned forward, crowding into Astra's space, the teal tiefling's heart suddenly racing. A slow grin spread across Aerenthias' face, and he slipped the card into the seam of the lute case, running his fingers over Astra's as he did so. Astra watched in nervous anticipation as Aerenthias pushed away slowly, standing over him as the speakers crackled to life above them once more.

_["ATTENTION:THIS STOP: ARTS DISTRICT. NEXT STOP, CONVENTION CENTER."]_

"Well, this is where we part, friend," Aerenthias said, winking at Astra as his tail swung behind him and flicked Astra's under the seat. Astra gasped and shot up in his seat, grabbing his tail and holding it behind him as Aerenthias burst out laughing. The red tiefling walked to the front off the bus, tossed Astra a dramatic salute, and was gone.

Astra huffed out a quick breath, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn't everyday that he met such pretty people, especially ones with the nerve to do... that. Astra picked up his lute case, shoved the card in his bag and hurried off the bus, eyes widening as he got his first proper glimpse of the Mirrortail Arts District. This. This was where he would be found.

* * *

After about twelve hours, all Astra had found was a few silver and a sore back from standing on the street corner. The streets were full of people passing by all day, but they had been loathe to toss him anything as he played, his claws plucking out complicated melodies for hours. Sighing, Astra packed up his things and started walking the few blocks to the Sleeping River Inn. _Maybe tomorrow will be better,_ he thought, trying to stave off the nagging anxiety at the edge of his awareness. It would be okay, he would _make_ it okay.

Astra stuck his hand into his bag, feeling around for the leftover chunk of bread he'd stashed at lunchtime. Finding it, he grabbed it and pulled it out, smiling as he saw the business card Aerenthias had given him stuck to the soft center of the bread. Astra plucked it off, examining the strangely-colored card. One side was awash in blues and whites, forming abstract clouds across the paper. The other was a mass of swirling black and red, as though it burned from within. On both sides, in contrasting foil, the words "Ascension du Argentfort" stood out in relief above a small address line. Glancing at the small type, Astra tucked the card away again, taking a bite of the bread as he continued walking.

 _Ascension du Argentfort,_ , he thought. _I wonder what that could be..._


	2. For Your Entertainment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra considers a career change.
> 
> ***
> 
> Playlist Link, because smut deserves music: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Xapj6UDUzLmsEbzhB8MYO?si=_k17qF-tR_WKYNuPylVWsQ

* * *

"... _and the Chancellor should be arriving in a few days, so you know he'll be visiting,"_ a voice droned from the phone's speaker as it sat on a white wooden dresser. " _He's going to want to see the Maiden again, so can you tell her to keep her schedule open?"_

Vanden sighed, shoving the mess of red hair out of his eyes and securing it behind his head with a tie. "Yes, yes, not a problem, Matti. I've done this before, you know," he groused, the irritation clear in his voice.

The speaker crackled as the person on the other end scoffed. _"Fine, just keep things running smoothly, keep the clientele happy, and keep your shit together. Got it, brother?"_ The phone promptly silenced, leaving Vanden in a soft, ringing silence. He glared at it, flipping it over to avoid any more calls, and leaned against the edge of his dresser, glancing around the room. His private suite was extremely well-appointed, with rich blue plush carpeting, white woods, marble pillars, and various touches here and there that gave the room the feeling of flying through the clouds. All the floors in the warehouse were themed; his rooms (in 'Heaven', as certain exclusive clients liked to joke); the 'Ethereal Plane' on the second floor, a gauzy, relaxing space with private rooms; the Material Plane, the ground floor with its dual stages, bars, and many dark corners; the lower level of Purgatory, dungeon equipment and long, low couches scattered around the main room; The Hells, the basement level, where things got decidedly more... _wicked_. Vanden smirked to himself. If the Chancellor wanted to get the shit kicked out of him by Sariel - 'The Maiden', as she was known to clients - that wasn't any of his business. 

He silently wished the man good luck at sitting in the future and pushed off the dresser, dusting lint off the military-style jacket before heading to the elevator, punching in his private call code that would allow the elevator all the way up. _Two hours until opening,_ he thought, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited. There were a few more tasks to complete in the short time that _Ascension du Argenfort_ was closed, and he needed to give the air of authority, at least for the time being. Depending on who arrived that night, that could always change. Vanden smiled as the elevator dinged softly behind him.

* * *

An hour later, Vanden was about ready to drop. It seemed everyone wanted him for a conversation - after speaking to Sariel, He'd been distracted by Boblem's request to order more food for the kitchens, then Elyse had waylaid him for a solid twenty minutes to discuss updated security measures. Feeling slightly frazzled, he sat at the bar, a glass of Boblem's sweet tea concoction at his elbow. His two star companions were running late, but he trusted Jocelyn to make sure that she and Aerenthias got there before opening. _They've never disappointed me yet,_ he mused, picking up his glass and taking a quick sip.

"Excuse me, Vanden," a rolling voice spoke just behind his ear. Vanden jumped, spluttering on his drink as he turned to see the smirking face of the house manager, Cassian. The elf hid a grin behind a slim hand over his mouth, obviously relishing in Vanden's discomfort and shock. The man unnerved him, moving nearly silent throughout the club, but it gave him advantage on keeping tabs on all the goings-on. Useful, especially in a place like Ascension. And it didn't help that the elf was attractive. In the few weeks since he'd come on board, Vanden had been noticing him more and more, turning away each time he thought he was going to get caught. Fantasizing was one thing - and he'd done plenty of _that_ recently, last time alone in his rooms after being fitted by Cassian for a new costume for some themed night or other, hand in his trousers and images of golden henna behind his eyes as he came. But Vanden, however many clients he saw, however many filthy things he did, lived by one ironclad rule here: Don't. Fuck. The. Staff.

Vanden wiped the lingering drops off his chin and glared at Cassian, willing the bright red of his face to go down a few notches. "What is it, Cassian? I need to go change in a minute."

A hint of mischief sparkled in the dark golden eyes, as though Vanden removing clothes was an interesting thought. "Before you go, there's someone here looking for employment. He said Aerenthias gave him his card."

Vanden sighed, sliding off the barstool and stretching, his back giving a satisfying _crack_. "What kind of employment? We've got openings for a few different levels, depending on their resume and all." Vanden looked at Cassian's empty hands. "Did they not bring a resume?"

Cassian smiled, some unreadable humor on his face. "No, but I believe they'd make a lovely addition to the main floor. Go see, trust me. Their name is Verdant Astra." 

* * *

_Huh_. Vanden watched the teal tiefling wander around the main room of the club, black case dangling from his hand, tail swishing gently as he walked. He felt a spark of interest watching the tail moving gently between chairs - gods knew he'd stared at Aerenthias' enough over the past few years - and shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts. Interview. Yes. Employment. That's what this person was here for. Vanden stepped out from the doorway and raised his voice, echoing in the empty club. "You must be Verdant Astra."

The tiefling turned around, and Vanden instantly understood what Cassian had meant. This person was gorgeous - the molten honey of his eyes, long hair braided back over his shoulder, a slim but toned figure in slightly baggy clothes, instrument case in his hands. _Curious,_ Vanden thought. _Maybe he's looking to be a niche companion or something, playing music?_

The tiefling walked up quickly and nodded his head. "Yes, sir. Verdant Astra. I was told to speak with you about a job." A strange accent gave a lilt to his words, the light _sir_ causing parts of Vanden to take _definite_ notice. Cursing himself, he walked past Astra and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same. Once Astra had slid into a chair, Vanden leaned forward.

"So. You're looking to join our little slice of heaven and hell, eh?"

The tiefling stared at him, slightly wide-eyed, as a soft purple began to show on his cheeks. _Well that's interesting,_ Vanden thought, placing his hand on the table. No beating around the bush on this. "You... You do know what kind of club this is, right?"

Astra nodded vigorously, averting his eyes. "Yes, that nice man Cassian told me. 'People come here to seek companionship and pleasure, and should have beautiful things surrounding them,'" he said, a slight mimicry of the elf flavoring his words and causing Vanden to smile. He nodded, leaning back in his seat to see the clock behind the bar. 

"Have you ever worked in a club like this before? Been a companion?"

Another shake of the head, the mother-of-pearl horn tips flashing in the bright, pre-opening lights. "Not professionally, no. I'd like to think I'd make a good one, though, and I like to help make things look more beautiful." Something about his earnest attitude felt infectious, and Vanden allowed himself a rare, full smile.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. As you don't have companion experience, we'll have to have to do something else for the time being until you learn how it works around here." Vanden gave the tiefling another once-over, the image of Astra standing on the Ethereal Plane, adorned in nothing but silk ropes, a living piece of artwork. Vanden cleared his throat.

"Go tell Cassian you're starting tomorrow. And tell him you'll be modeling his shibari work."

Smiling, looking slightly puzzled, Astra stood up and grabbed the case off the floor, tail wrapping around his ankle in an excited squeeze. "Oh! Thank you very much, sir! I can't wait - thank you! I won't let you down," he breathed happily, turning and walking quickly toward where the elf stood alone, a smug grin visible even from here.

 _Damnit._ Vanden looked at the clock again, adjusting the discomfort in his trousers. Twenty minutes. It would only take him a few to get changed... Abruptly he stood up and strode to the elevator, pointedly not looking at where Astra and Cassian stood talking as he jammed the buttons for his floor. He just needed some time alone with his thoughts.


	3. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh... it's *that* kind of club. XD
> 
> Sneaky guest appearance of a character by Red aka @Badassassassin!
> 
> Again, I apologize for nothing. :)  
> **********

It took just under a week.

The first night, Astra had arrived at Ascension with his lute in tow, only to be told 'that's not how we entertain here' by a smirking Cassian, who had ushered him into a roped-off area behind one of the curving bars. Astra had smiled and nodded quizzically as he was instructed to put his belongings into a slim metal locker, blushing a furious lilac when Cassian told him to put his clothing in there as well.

"I can't go out there naked, Cassian," the tiefling sputtered, unconsciously knotting his hands in the bottom hem of his shirt, tail twitching slightly beside him. The calm, slightly annoyed expression on the elf's face wasn't helping. "It's not proper to have your bits all out on display 'round polite company."

Cassian chuckled, a rolling wave of laughter ringing in Astra's ears. "I'm sure you'll find that there are many people here who wouldn't see that as out of the ordinary." Delicate, dark brown hands held out several skeins of rope, a mix of different shades of purple and a single black bundle. "These are what you'll be wearing, but you have to remove those garments first."

"O-oh," Astra breathed, tension visibly leaving his body as he exhaled. "My mistake... I'm used to changing in front of my brothers and all, I just thought... Never mind. You must be a very talented tailor, Cassian." Astra turned his back and pulled the worn shirt up and over his head, careful not to disturb his hair too much - Cassian had given the complicated style a silent smile and nod of approval, and he didn't want to lose that. His muscles contracted in his thin shoulders as he tried to untangle the collar's edge from his horns.

He heard an amused hum from his left, instinctively twisting his upper body in that direction as he tugged at the fabric. Astra finally freed the offending horn from its cotton captivity, dropping his arms in relief and tossing his shirt into the locker. Cassian leaned against the other lockers, watching Astra with a curious expression. "It just so happens that I am, but what makes you say that? You've never seen my work."

Astra shrugged, a fall of long teal hair sliding off his bare shoulder as he reached back to undo the laces near his tail. "Well, to be able to make clothing out of just rope sounds very difficult, so you must be talented to be able to do that."

Cassian's mouth opened, a question on his face, then closed it with a slight smile. "I'll take that compliment, dear Astra." Astra reached down to tug off his boots, shimmying out of his now-sagging pants to stand in his smallclothes, hands crossed in front of him and tail wrapped around his left ankle. Cassian chuckled again and shook his head, pointing to Astra's undergarments. "Those will not do at all. Hang on," he muttered as he pushed away from the locker, placing the rope skeins on a nearby counter and pulling open a drawer. "We usually keep a few brand-new ones in here for emergen-a ha!" The elf spun back around, a small scrap of material dangling off one finger. "This should be fine for tonight. You'll want to get your own tomorrow though, to match your lovely shade." Cassian tossed the thing at Astra, who snatched it out of the air without thinking, staring blankly at the object in his hand.

"...Cassian, this is a thong."

"Correct," Cassian said, not looking at Astra as he re-gathered his ropes. "That will hide better. What you currently have on would bunch up under the ropes and look horrible. Do you understand?"

Astra felt the blood rushing in his ears as he stared at the offending garment, then abruptly turned his back and stripped his smallclothes down to his ankles, completely missing the appreciative smile on Cassian's face as his backside was bared to the room. As quickly as he could, Astra stepped into the undergarment and stood up, pulling it up flush to his body as he straightened. It took some adjusting - the string alone was annoying as hell, not to mention the dilemma of trying to keep his front covered with the scrap of fabric. When he turned, hands held firmly over the bulge of material, Cassian's face was smooth and impartial as glass.

"I think so," Astra said. "It's about making sure things look beautiful, right?"

Cassian nodded, holding his hand out to the teal tiefling. "Exactly, my Pearl. Now, let's get you dressed."

Cassian stood him in the center of the room, slowly unfurling long lengths of various purples and walking around Astra in purposeful, paced strides. He had spoken gently to Astra, letting him know to 'move your arm over here' or that 'I'm going to touch you now' as he slowly placed and wound one shade after another around Astra's arms and torso, creating what looked like a sleeved corset starting just below the line of his nipples and constricting ever-so-slightly at his waist. A thin, dark purple cord was tied from the tip of his tail to the base in tiny, decorative knots before being attached to the back of the outfit. Finally, Cassian had tutted at him irritably until he had spread his legs, arms out stiffly at his sides as more rope was wrapped around his hips and buttocks, between his legs, and down his thighs. Cassian watched as the clawed hands twitched as he wound the rope up and underneath Astra, pulling just softly enough to put pressure on his groin. "Is that too tight? Do you need more room?"

Astra willed his pulse to go back down as he concentrated on breathing evenly, staring a hole through the opposite wall. "I'm fine," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound as high to Cassian as it did to him. "Just fine - tickles, yeah, just tickles."

Cassian's eyes narrowed just a bit, watching Astra's face as he stood and tied the final bits of the rope off. "Uh huh. Well, don't worry - you're being paid to stand there and look beautiful, and I can assure you that you do. You'll have clients knocking down the doors once you're on the menu." 

Cassian spent another few moments picking up various small jars and pots, sometimes dipping a finger into one and touching some portion of Astra's face. Finally, he gently took Astra's hand and pulled him back toward the door to the club, making a few final adjustments to the rope to allow Astra to move a little easier. The elf pushed the door open, ushering Astra to the elevators. "Go dazzle them, Verdant Astra." After giving him the proper codes for the four club floors, Cassian punched in the ones for the Ethereal Plane and gently pushed Astra inside. "Since you're still learning, if a customer asks to speak to you alone, tell them you're not a full companion yet and to come find me in the Material Plane. I'll point them in the right direction." Astra nodded, golden eyes slightly wide as he watched Cassian through the closing doors. Just as they swished shut, he swore he heard the elf's voice again, low and indistinct.

_ "...doesn't stand a chance" _

Astra's tail drooped along with his spirits, hurt by the comment he obviously wasn't meant to hear.  _ That wasn't fair _ , he thought sorely,  _ I haven't even started yet, how can he know that? _

The elevator doors whooshed open to swaths of thin, wispy clouds, smoke machines giving the room an unearthly feeling. Though the mist, Astra could see fabrics of iridescent pearls and shimmering blues draping from the ceiling and walls. Overstuffed couches, low and wide, were dispersed around the room among other chairs, small tables, and slightly raised square podiums. Just at the edge of where he could see, several doors lined opposite sides of the room at the far end. Several employees milled around the bar including his new employer, Vanden du Argentfort, who was talking to a young Drow woman wrapped in a white gauze dress. Astra swallowed, suddenly nervous, and stepped out of the elevator, the slippers Cassian had shoved at him making no sound on the polished marble-like floor. The Drow noticed his approach first, holding up a hand to interrupt Vanden and murmuring something to him, smiling to Astra and departing as Vanden turned around.

"Hello..."  _ Oh... _ Astra felt something flip over in his stomach as the weight of Vanden's gaze hit him, the ocean-blue eyes slightly darker as they took in Astra's rope-covered form. Astra shifted, twisting his clawed fingers together as the silence stretched, feeling like he might set the rope on fire if he blushed any harder. The redhead started to lift his hand toward Astra but paused mid-motion, bringing that hand to clap against the other as he smiled brightly.

"You look  _ fantastic _ , Astra," Vanden said, his voice sounding thicker than before. Astra felt a surge of pride at his words, tail swishing pleasantly next to him as it stirred up the smoke. That had to be what was causing Vanden's words to sound choked. Had to be.

Astra glanced around, eyes wandering over to the few spare doors at the end of the large space. "Do you need that many bathrooms here?"

Vanden snorted, trying to smother the grin creeping across his face with his clasped hands. "Hardly. The bathroom, if you need it, is the first one on the left side, closest to us. The rest are private rooms, for our clients to spend some private time with our companions if they wish."

"Oh." Astra looked around the room again, gesturing out at the space around them. "It's lovely out here though. Are the other floors like this?"

"Ah, no, not wuite," Vanden said, a strange smile and blush appearing on his face. "Don't worry about the downstairs just yet - that's... more advanced companion stuff, and you'll be starting out new, so..."

Astra nodded quickly. "Oh, no, sir, I completely understand. Have to crawl before you walk and all, right?"

Vanden coughed, nodding as he held out a hand to Astra. "Right. You'll be up on this stage for your first shift. Let me help you up." The top of the podium reached his waist, and even though the ropes were soft the corset weave held him mostly upright, so bending would be difficult. Gratefully, he took Vanden's hand, and together they pulled Astra up in one swift tug.

Astra grinned, looking around the room from his higher position with his arms outstretched. "I feel like a giant up here, this is great!" He smiled down at Vanden, who was watching him intently.

"Right. Well, get comfortable and enjoy the music, You're there until twelve. Sit or stand as needed, get down if you need a break or some water, and get a bouncer or staff member if you have any issues." Vanden turned abruptly and marched toward the elevator leaving Astra standing bewildered on the podium, watching him fretfully. The doors slid open and Vanden hurried in, facing the back of the elevator until the doors closed once more.

Astra lowered his arms, an unfamiliar feeling clenching his stomach, his heart, and other parts of him. He didn't know what to do or what had happened, but he was certain that he'd somehow disappointed his brand-new boss - why else had Vanden suddenly cut off and refused to look at him? Resignedly, he stretched his arms out and struck a fairly comfortable pose, hoping to at least do well at this on his first night.

* * *

_ The image in his fantasy, wrapped up like a present and standing before him. The swirl and braid of the ropes, clinging to the tiefling's soft teal skin, contrasting shades of purple constricting and holding him, the tentative grip of Astra's nimble fingers in his. Vanden replayed the sight over and over behind his eyelids, hand palming the bulge in his trousers as the elevator swiftly rose. 'Crawl before you can walk', Astra had said. An image of Astra crawling, hands and knees on the ground, golden eyes turned up to Vanden in a silent plea. Gods... Shoving his pants down as he stumbled into his rooms, painfully hard and wanting as he kicked the trousers into the corner and leaned against the cold metal doors once they closed, hand wrapping tightly around the base of his cock. Picturing the tiefling pleasuring him with his hands, his mouth, his *tail*. Melora's tits, what could be done with that tail... Vanden's hand jerking rough and fast, feeling the pressure building in his body, his free hand tangling tightly in his own hair. He pictured Astra, standing atop the podium, smiling bright as a star, as Vanden realized he was now eye-level with Astra's ass, the alternating lines of rope framing and presenting the rounded cheeks perfectly. Begging to be touched, slapped, bitten... Vanden cried out hoarse and low as he spilled over his knuckles, thighs shaking as he milked the last of his orgasm from his oversensitive cock. Panting, he cursed in his head as he shakily reached for his pants, resigned that at least he'd be less keyed up tonight. _

* * *

Astra was dumbstruck by just how  _ pretty _ everyone was who came to this club. As the music had started, several people came out of the private rooms - companions, he guessed, all races and genders - and began milling around, several of them stopping by to greet him warmly. The customers - clients, as they were referred to, members who paid to attend the club - were also lovely, many stopping by to compliment him or just watch him for a few minutes. It was surreal, but Astra felt like preening.

The first few days, Astra felt like he was flying. He made friends with several of the other staff - Cassian dressing him nightly in a new configuration, Boblem bringing him water and tea periodically, Elyse walking him to the bus station at the end of his shift - and earned enough in three days to cover another week at the inn, just from being a living art piece. He watched the companions chat with clients, and every now and then some would pair off into a private room for a while. Astra wondered what companionship could earn - if being living art could make him this much, how much more would making friends generate? It seemed incredible, to be able to earn money making friends.

It was around the fourth night that Astra noticed something was... Odd. Vanden would regularly make rounds on the floor, stopping to chat with people here and there as he checked in with the workers. He always made sure to come to Astra, staying longer to chat with him, catching up on the night's events and making sure he was okay before departing for another few hours. The fourth night, Vanden didn't come around as usual - this night, Cassian stood below Astra's podium, waving the tiefling down to him so he could speak face to face.

"Hello, Cassian. You're not usually here - is everything okay?"

Cassian waved his hand dismissively, reaching out to readjust a knot in tonight's ropework. "Everything is fine, Pearl, don't you worry," he said reassuringly, words rolling into Astra's ear over the soft music. "He has an important client meeting tonight, so I am covering his duties."

"A meeting? It's ten at night." Astra laughed, pointing at the darkened windows at the front of the warehouse space. 

Cassian shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "Believe it or not, he does." The elf jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the elevator. "That's his client over there."

Astra lifted his arms and twisted his torso, looking in the direction of Cassian's gesture as though he were casually stretching. There was only one figure near the elevators - a tall, handsome Drow, broad shoulders in a military-style jacket, the shine of his boots visible from where Astra stood. He was tapping on a phone screen, waiting languidly against the wall. After a few moments, the elevator doors slid open and Vanden leaned out, arm across the open doors, mouth moving as he said something to the Drow. The taller man nodded, putting a hand on Vanden's shoulder and shoving him bodily back into the elevator.

"Hey-" Astra started, voice starting to rise until he felt a sharp  _ tug _ on the ropes, yanking him down into an awkward crouch. Cassian held the front of the rope corset in his fist, eyes flashing.

" _ Hush _ ," he hissed, glancing behind him to make sure Astra hadn't been heard. "He's fine. You see?"

Astra blinked and looked back up, the betrayal and anger at Cassian stopping him from saving Vanden from this stranger washed away in a wave of confused lust as he saw the pair entwined, the stranger's hands on Vanden's throat and between his legs as the elevator doors closed. Vanden's face, red, gasping,  _ intense _ . And definitely not resisting.

Astra was grateful for the tight ropes Cassian had wrapped him in tonight; his body was betraying him, beginning to harden beneath the bindings. Thankfully they held him in a tight, albeit uncomfortable, embrace.

He realized Cassian had been watching him, eyes picking up every reaction as they spilled across his face.

Confused, hot, suddenly out of air, Astra, grabbed Cassian's shoulder and hopped down, muttering about needing a quick break before hurrying off to the restroom. Astra locked the door and spent far too long staring at himself in the mirror, willing the unfamiliar sensations roiling in his body to leave him alone. Pressing his forehead to the glass, horns clicking on the surface.  _ What is going on? _

  
  


* * *

_ Hands, rough and calloused, stripping him of his clothes, fingers curled around his jaw as a tongue invades his mouth. More rustling of fabric, the clink of medals colliding, groans. An important ally, a necessary contact, a hand around his cock and another at his throat as he's marched to his bed. An agreement forged with words and deeds, murmured and gasped as fingers enter him, turning words to unintelligible cries. On his stomach, the Drow above him, restrained and filled and fucked and  _ gods _ he needed this. Filth in his ear, his mind flying as his body convulsed, the last thought as he came an image of teal and gold. _

* * *

By the sixth day, Astra knew.

It was near the end of his shift - tonight wrapped in ropes of shining gold, designs painted on his skin by Cassian earlier that night - and Astra was exhausted. He'd felt so pretty tonight, and he'd had so many people come to see him that he'd barely sat down. Glancing at the glowing hands of the clock on the front wall, Astra decided to relax for the last half hour of his short, draping himself artfully across the podium and relaxing. His tail swished lazily in the air as he lay there, feeling the weight of the hours on him as his eyes started to drift closed.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his ankle, fingers dragging over the thin skin. Astra's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, muscles protesting the quick movement after too-little rest. A man stood next to the podium - an older man, balding, distant, vaguely familiar - one hand hovering over where Astra's ankle had been. Dark eyes, nearly black stared at him intensely from behind a pair of rimless spectacles, and Astra felt a chill go down his spine.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the man said, his voice striking an odd, discordant note in Astra's skull, a tiny hammer in his mind. Astra shook his head, pulling his limbs inward and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Well then I suggest you not touch people without warning, sir. It's very rude."

The man glared at him, moving slightly in front of Astra and looming over him. "I think it's more rude to deny a customer the chance to test the merchandise before he buys," the man growled at him, leaning both hands on the podium as he crowded over Astra.

Astra scooted to the side, trying to figure out how to stand up without falling or fall without hurting himself, staying just out of reach. "What do you mean, merchandise? I'm not a vase you can buy, it's not that kind of art." Astra's eyes flashed. "And I'm not a full companion yet, and even if I was no amount of money could ever make me be your-

"-Whore."

"Frie- what?"

" _ HEY!" _

Suddenly all he could see was white and copper, his vision blocked by Vanden's broad shoulders, hair pulled back low against his neck. He was _shaking_ , standing between Astra and the man, fist already drawn back and flying through the air. Astra barely blinked as Vanden's fist connected with the man's jaw, gasps around the room echoing hollow in his ears.  
_Whore...?_

Vanden grabbed the man by his collar, now howling as he clutched a bloody nose, and frog-marched him to the stairs, calling out for the server to radio security. Astra sat there still, frozen, Cassian's words floating back to him.

_ 'People come here to seek companionship and pleasure...' _

_ 'there are many people here who wouldn't see you being naked as out of the ordinary...' _

Vanden was in front of him again, waving a hand in front of his face. "Astra? Astra, are you okay?" His voice was full of concern, and Astra felt his heart stutter for a moment. Vanden offered a hand out, waiting, letting Astra make the next move. "That guy was a bastard, even if you were a companion how  _ dare _ he insult you..."

_ A companion... _

Astra watched as one of the companions, a plump elf named Shar'da, pulled someone into her room, giggling and kissing them as she shut the door. Her client.

_ Clients. _

_ Client meeting. _

_ Oh... _

The Drow, his hands on Vanden. A client meeting. Astra flushed, purple appearing under the gold paint as a thousand images flooded his imagination, the two figures in a variety of provocative positions as he realized what must have happened that night. What had been happening most nights here. 

"I... I need some air." Astra shoved himself awkwardly off the square podium, catching himself and thudding off to the elevator, speeding his pace to jump in with someone as he heard Vanden call his name behind him. The doors snicked closed, and Astra leaned against the elevator wall, forcing a smile on his face and nodding at his fellow rider, one of the folks who'd spoken to him earlier that evening. As soon as the doors opened, Astra hurried toward the kitchen - Boblem was thankfully nowhere in sight - and all but ran out the back door, leaning his back against the outside wall as he tried to catch his breath.

_ Whore. _

_ Companion. _

_ Whore. _

Astra pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead, tail twisting haphazardly behind him. He could feel panic beginning to bubble in his stomach, his body still hard and aching and confused. A minute. He just needed a minute.

Footsteps, crunching on gravel and garbage as they came closer.  _ Oh no. _

"Astra?"

"Vanden," the tiefling said, opening his eyes and looking Vanden in the face, hand still pressed to his head.

The redhead instantly looked concerned. "Are you okay? Did that fucker hit you? He's never allowed back here, I can promise you that-"

"No, no no," Astra assured. "Nothing like that. It's - it's just a lot, is what this is."

Vanden ran his hands through his own hair, the movement pulling the bottom of his shirt up to expose a sliver of pale skin. "Good. Gods, I am so sorry, Astra, that guy was an assho-"

"Vanden?" Astra interrupted. Vanden closed his mouth for a second, then nodded. Astra continued, staring off at something in the distance. "Companion doesn't just mean 'friend' here, does it."

Vanden started, blinking hard at Astra. "What? Well - I mean, friendly is ideal, but there's more involved-"

"Companions sleep with clients," Astra kept going, voice becoming deadpan. Vanden nodded slowly, watching Astra's face carefully.

"I mean, you don't  _ have _ to, you have a right to say no for any reason and they have to respect it, unlike that prick-"

"I can't."

A beat, two, then - "...Can't what?"

Astra sighed, eyes dropping to the floor. "I can't be...  _ that _ kind of companion. I can keep doing this stuff, though, if you'll have me-"

"Why?"

Astra's jaw worked noiselessly for a second before closing with an audible click. "Why what?"

Vanden stood solid before him, unmoving, his face unreadable. "Why can't you be that kind of companion?"

Astra took a deep breath, summoning all his willpower just to raise his eyes to Vanden's and make his lungs work.

"Because I'm a virgin."


	4. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a chat, and some things come to light. Quick chapter for you while I'm face-deep in finals. :D
> 
> Consent is sexy and important, y'all. :)
> 
> Playlist (and inspiration for the chapter titles) here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Xapj6UDUzLmsEbzhB8MYO?si=u6ZOtWsXQwuoETW6niCUZA
> 
> I apologize for nothing. :)  
> ________

Silence roared softly through Astra's ears, his body tense as the strings of his lute. Vanden stood staring at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and Astra tried to look anywhere but at his face. He finally focused on a point somewhere around Vanden's knees, safe and distant. Seconds stretched on in maddening slowness as Astra felt the cold fear start gripping his throat from the inside as the humiliation choked more words out of him, rushed and reckless. "I - I didn't know that's what I was meant to be doing here, I... Had I known - But I need this job, I just, I don't - Vanden, please-" his voice broke, feeling his chest clenching as if struck. Astra dragged his eyes up to meet the shock and soft horror in Vanden's face. "Please don't fire me."

The redhead's mouth snapped shut in a thin line, and Astra felt his stomach drop. _This is it,_ he thought, hanging his head and waiting for the inevitable.

A calm, controlled voice reached his ears, the surprise evident but reigned in. "Astra. I would never fire you or anyone here for having boundaries." Astra's head popped up, his face now a picture of incredulity and shock. "I'm not going to make you do something you don't feel comfortable doing, and I'm not going to fire you for any of this." Astra felt something release just the tiniest bit in the tightened fist of his chest as Vanden laughed softly. "Explains why you keep bringing that lute every night."

Astra closed his mouth in a slight pout, still feeling ashamed and off-balance. "I thought you'd eventually have me play for people who would want to... I don't know, listen to music, relax awhile?" He shrugged, crossing his arms in front of himself, tail slowly uncoiling from where it had been death-gripping his leg out of nervousness. "That sounds so stupid when I say it out loud. I... I don't know what I was thinking." He swallowed hard, staring off to the side away from Vanden, willing the burning behind his eyes to stop before the tears came.

Vanden sighed, stepping closer to Astra and leaning into his field of vision, the smallest of smiles on his lips catching Astra's eye and bringing him back. "Astra. It's not stupid at all. I should have been clearer... Regardless, I want you to stay on staff. We've had a lot of clients tell us how much they enjoyed seeing you here, and I want you to keep being our precious work of art." Astra's stomach jumped again, not unpleasantly so, as a soft warmth spread from the slowly-relaxing tightness within him. "You don't have to be a full-service companion if you're not interested in it. It'll break a lot of hearts, but you come first to me."

Vanden suddenly stopped talking and turned sideways, raising a fist and coughing away from Astra. Shaking his head, Vanden stepped back toward the door leading into the kitchen and reached for the handle, calling over his shoulder, "Now, let's go ba-"

"-I never said that."

* * *

Vanden froze, fingers wrapped around the door handle as though trying to crush it in his palm. ... _What?_ Slowly, lest he scare the tiefling off, Vanden turned back around, still gripping the cold metal handle. "I'm sorry?"

Astra was standing taller now, the slouch of uncertainty gone from his shoulders, the dark golden eyes looking down at his own crossed arms. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, tail half-lashing behind him now the only outward sign of his anxiety. "I said, I never said I wasn't... _interested_ in doing... that." Vanden's eyebrows began a slow creep up his forehead as Astra went on. "I just... That isn't something I am comfortable being part of any 'business deal'," he said, their gaze meeting for a second before Astra looked away again.

Vanden choked on his own air, turning fully back around to Astra in horror. "Astra, no, I - What kind of person do you- no, that's not-"

"-And I know that," Astra interrupted him, holding his clawed hands up in front of Vanden as if to stop the flood of incredulous words tumbling from him. "I'm not saying that you would... It's... It's been a long night, Vanden." Astra looked at him wearily, a small smile finally playing across his delicate features. "If I do still have a job here, do you mind if I take tonight off? It would be very much appreciated."

Vanden nodded quickly, still feeling a chill of worry down his spine. "Of course, of course, Astra. Come on, let's go in so you can get changed." He turned back around, grabbing the handle once more and yanking open the kitchen door to spill soft yellow light into the alleyway. He heard Astra approaching and looked up at the vision of teal and gold before him, the soft thanks in Astra's eyes erasing any cold with a rush of warmth throughout his veins. The tiefling dipped his head once in a nod, horns glinting in the light, golden eyes smiling at him like the first rays of dawn.

"Thank you, sir." Astra was inches away, hand pressed on his forearm and squeezing it softly before he slid by through the open doorway. Vanden stayed put for a moment, his body roaring at him to do something, _anything_ , before he turned abruptly and followed Astra back into the building. He kept pace, the two of them heading straight for the employees' area nearby. Astra headed straight inside as Vanden positioned himself by the doorway, silently agreeing to guard the door while Astra changed. No one was within any significant distance, something he was immediately appreciative of as his body responded to the turmoil of the last few minutes, letting out a shaky breath as he stared down at the burgeoning tent in his trousers. Between the revelations, the sudden touch that he hadn't recoiled from, and the earnest 'sir' falling from Astra's lips, the redhead was a ball of aching and confusion and _longing_ , screwing his eyes shut and forcing himself to think about anything to calm himself.

By the time Astra emerged, face washed clean and bag slung over his shoulder, Vanden looked impassive and calm as ever, nodding to Astra and walking him out to the doors. He tapped Elyse on the shoulder as they passed, murmuring for her to escort Astra home before turning back to the tiefling, smiling reassuringly at him as Elyse trotted off to grab her jacket. "I meant what I said. You never have to do anything you don't want to here," Astra smiled again, and Vanden felt his dick twitch in interest. Before he could think about it, his mouth went on without him. "And if you ever want to be a companion, I can help you with that."

Astra blinked hard at him, and Vanden felt his face rushing with blood. He cleared his throat hard, the same as he had trying to cover his reaction to Astra in the alley. "I mean, with making your decision. Anyway. Good night. See you tomorrow." Vanden swiveled as fast as he could, moving in quickstep to put as much distance as he could between himself and Astra. He had to get upstairs. Had to make a phone call. Or two. And somehow fuck this new and overwhemlingly enticing temptation out of his sytem.


End file.
